Werepyre Saga
by Chosen of Osiris
Summary: A werepyre ends up in an adventure that he never had even dreamt of.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1—Enter the Players**

Jonahtan Eska sat on top of a stone precipice, sharpening his longsword. He and his partner were about to receive a urgent mission from the Wolf King, leader of all werewolves. He pulled his brown hair back from his face. He smiled, showing gleaming white fangs. He liked being a werewolf.

Sukaria Cali rested a few meters away, staring off into space, absentmindedly stroking the fur of her dark wolf. She brushed her red hair back from her tan face. She didn't like the Vampire-Werewolf War and wanted it to end. Then she could see Jaz again. They would still be friends if it weren't for the fact that he was a vampire. Truth be told, she liked being a werewolf, but…

Xhar sat in a corner of the common room of Yulgar's Inn, sipping at a mug of ale. His white hair fell just above his emerald green eyes. A roiling sea of anger surged beneath his surface of calm, although he wasn't mad at anyone. This anger was native to werepyres. It was an anger at being shunned and feared by both vampires and werewolves, even though the werepyres had so much in common with both. Xhar smiled and took another drink of his ale. Being a werepyre wasn't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2—Orders are Orders**

A werewolf warrior stepped out of the crevice behind Jonathan and Sukaria. He spoke in a gruff voice.

"The wolf king will see you now." The two of them followed the warrior into the fissure in the stone. They walked down long, dim hallways, the only light provided by torches spaced evenly along the walls. They came to two large steel-braced oak doors. The werewolf pushed one of the doors open and gestured for them to go through.

The two stepped through the double doors. They were in a large stone room, at the end of which was a throne. The figure sitting on it was an imposing one.

The Wolf King sat on the throne, covered in light brown fur with white fangs protruding down from his upper lip. His shoulder and leg plates shone in the dim, flickering light cast by the torches. He exuded an air of power and might.

Jonahtan and Sukaria slowly walked forward until they were a few yards away, then respectfully dropped to one knee. The Wolf King spoke.

"Rise, my loyal subjects. I have a mission of the greatest importance for you."

Sukaria spoke in a reverent tone.

"My king, I am honored that you would entrust me with such a mission. I am grateful for your trust in me."

"As am I," said Jonathan.

"I know that I can trust you two to complete this mission successfully. It is vital to my plans that this be carried out."

"What must we do, my king?" said Sukaria.

"You must travel to Battleon. There, in Yulgar's Inn, you will find a Guardian named Xhar. I want him dead. The sooner the better. After you have killed him, return here and report back to me."

"What crime has he committed, to deserve to die?" asked Jonathan,.

"Do not question my orders! You know all that you need to know. You do not need more information."

"Yes, my king." Sukaria and Jonathan said together. They strode out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3—First Contact**

Xhar paid for his ale and walked out. He took a deep breath of the crisp evening air. He could smell some sort of exotic potion wafting from Warlic's Magic Shop. He loved this type of evening. He would find a nice tree to sit under, and he would forget about monsters, forget about the Vampire-Werewolf War, and forget about being a werepyre. Not that he didn't like being a werepyre. He rather liked the speed and power of the werepyre. But the downside was that everyone was afraid of you.

However, tonight would not be one of those calm, moonlight evenings that Xhar loved. Two cloaked figures approached him from behind. One spoke. A female voice.

"Are you the Guardian Xhar?"

"So what if I am?"

The other spoke. Male this time.

"We've been looking for you."

"So what if you are? Did I win the lottery?"

"You must die. The sooner the better.

Xhar sighed. Here we go again… He yanked his Blade of Awe from the scabbard on his back. He was one of the youngest Guardians ever to carry the Blade of Awe.

The two figures circled Xhar. One had a long sword out, while the other hung back. Xhar had seen this before. One fought in melee, while the other cast spells and controlled pets. A dark wolf lunged at him from behind. Xhar swung the flat of his blade around and clubbed the wolf hard. The wolf went flying a good 10 feet before it hit the ground, unconscious.

Then the battle truly began. Xhar saw the leaves around him begin to stir and fly upward. He dove to the side just in time to get out of the way of the tornado spell cast by the girl. The boy ran toward him, long sword raised over his head. Xhar brought his Blade of Awe up and parried the downward swing. Xhar stepped back and swung his sword around in a 360º arc. The man turned his blade down and blocked the attack.

Xhar saw a flash out of the corner of his eye and leaned back to dodge the razor fan that the girl had swung. He now saw that she was wearing a suit of Shinobi Shozoku ninja armor.

Xhar saw the gleam of the long sword as it arced down toward him. He continued leaning back, planted his hands on the ground, and cart wheeled backwards. After he was back on his feet, he swung around and slammed the hilt of his sword into the girl's stomach. He heard a gasp and the figure stumbled backwards and fell.

As the other one ran toward with his long sword ready to swing, preparing to get revenge for his partner. Xhar ducked the sword, sung and delivered an uppercut. Xhar felt his armored fist connect. The man collapsed into a heap. Xhar looked around. The attack party was strewn about him. He sighed. Now he'd have to clean this mess up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4—Haven**

Sukaria slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on a soft, comfy bed in a log cabin. She slowly sat up, expecting there to be pain in her stomach where she had been hit the night before.

But there was no pain. She looked down. Tere was a bandage where the wound should have been.

She gazed around. Jonathan was on a bed a few feet away and was just beginning to stir. His wounds were also bandaged. He looked at her, confusion in his eyes. One thought rebounded both of their heads.

_Where are we?_ Sukaria slowly stepped out of bed and padded silently toward the door. Jonathan followed her.

Sukaria pushed the door open. She saw Xhar sitting against a tree. He was wearing a red short-sleeve shirt and brown shorts. This struck Sukaria as odd for a Guardian, who usually dressed head to toe except for their faces, and even these were sometimes helmeted.

Sukaria strode toward Xhar, questions streaming from her mouth.

"Who are you? Where are we? How did we get here? What-"

"Hey, one question at a time. How about, you ask me, I ask you, etc."

"Okay, I'll go first. Where are we?"

"This is Haven. This is where I live. Alright, who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Sukaria and this is Jonathan. We were sent by the Wolf King. Why did you help us?"

"Two reasons. One, you did no harm to me. Second, being a Werepyre has taught me a lot."

"What's a Werepyre?"

"We look something like a cross between a Vampire and a Werewolf. We're led by Wolfwing, the King of the Werepyres. Most people hate and shun us."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But that's the way things are. That is why I live out here."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I. Most Vampires and Werewolves attack me on sight. But I don't regret my decision. I'm glad to be a Werepyre."

"I wonder what it would be like," said Jonathan.

"It's an amazing feeling. It's impossible to describe. Now, why did the Wolf King send you two after me?"

"I'm not sure. He just said that we should kill you. And it's not like you're a Vampire or anything."

"Yeah, I've never been to Safiria's Castle or the Wolf Lair since I became a Werepyre. I mean, I am a Vampire slayer and I do hunt Werewolves—don't worry, I won't slay you—but I've never known the Wolf King to send people after an individual slayer. This is practically unheard of."

"Yeah, when we questioned him, he became angry and told us not to question his orders. He just told us that is was vital for our mission to be carried out." Then Jonathan spoke.

"So what do we do now?"

"We go find the Wolf King. I want to know why he's after me."


	5. Chapter 5

To my faithful readers (if any), I sincerely apologize for the extreme lateness in getting this chapter up, but I have just had a hectic life in the past month or so with school and all. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I will say this only once. I DO NOT OWN AQ.

Plus, I am considering changing to a write on review system. I will try it for this chapter. I need to get three reviews before I will post the next chapter.

**Chapter 5—Origins**

Sukaria and Jonathan walked behind Xhar. They had left Xhar's log cabin 2 hours ago and were trudging through the woods. Sukaria broke the silence.

"Why do you live out in the forest? Most Guardians live in the Guardian tower. Also, Guardians are usually very detached and only come to help if their help is needed."

"Ah, well, I've never been much for living in a stone tower. I prefer to live near nature. Also, I spend more time with normal Adventurers than most Guardians do. Part of this is because of the fact that since I'm both a Vampire Slayer and a Dragon Slayer, I'm on call all day, every day. I've sort of got a reputation as a maverick."

"Where are you from, anyway?"

"No idea. I was found in the southernmost part of the Dragonspine Mountains. I've got no idea where I'm from or who my parents were. How about you?"

"I was born and bred in Battleon," said Jonathan.

"Battleon too," said Sukaria. "It must be sad, having no parents at all."

"It's not that bad. You get used to it after a while."

"Where are we going, anyway?" asked Sukaria.

"To see a friend of mine. He lives in Darkovia."

"What kind of friend?"

"A good one. Oh, by the way, he has a nasty temper, and he's incredibly strong, so don't get him mad and be respectful."

"Exactly who is he?"

"He is Wolfwing, King of the Werepyres!"

"Oh gods! You're taking us to HIM?" Jonathan and Sukaria cried simultaneously.

"Yes, because I know that he will let me stay." By this time they had arrived at a ruined and run-down castle on the edge of Darkovia. The doors were of oak, but they looked as though something Big had gone through them several times. Xhar rapped once, twice, three times on the doors, then called out in a loud voice,

"Wolfwing, mighty King of the Werepyres, your vassal comes seeking refuge, with guests who have not partaken of your power. I beg this humble service."

A bellowing voice that shook the rafters called back,

"Your King grants you this service that you may continue to serve him loyally and successfully." The three pushed open the doors and walked in. Jonathan and Sukaria were dumbstruck. Wolfwing defined the word HUGE. He was at least 10 feet tall, with a head bigger than a football, large leathery wings, and fangs the size of steak knives. He was covered in long, black, shaggy, fur, with muscles that looked big enough to bench-press a 747 jumbo jet.

"Who are these people?"

"They're friends, Wolfwing. We need a place to stay the night and Darkovia isn't exactly a campground.

"Hm, well, you have a point. Alright, I guess they can stay the night."

"Thank you, my King."

A few hours later, Xhar, Sukaria, and Jonathan bedded down for the night. Later, Jonathan was awakened by voices speaking behind a rock. He silently got up, and crept over. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could tell that it was Xhar and Wolfwing.

Jonathan heard footsteps approaching he wasn't sure if it was Wolfwing or Xhar, but it didn't sound like a 250 lb. werepyre, so he guessed it was Xhar.

_Whatever_, he thought, _It's none of my business._ He laid back down and went back to sleep.


End file.
